Known four pass torque converter designs include four fluid circuits: two circuits to charge the torus; one circuit to apply the lock up clutch; and one circuit connected to the sump (atmospheric pressure). These designs also use leaf springs to control the lift-off of the piston and insure clutch clearance during clutch release mode operation. Seals used to isolate the various pressure chambers of the clutch system introduce a drag force, acting against the lift-off of the pitons, that can be greater than the force generated by the leaf springs. This drag can prevent the piston from lifting off the clutch to the desired clearance, or in a worst case scenario cause the piston to remain in contact with the clutch plate. Both cases generate undesirable drag in the system and impact torque converter performance.